Actions and Memories
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: SUMMARY: Jason & Elizabeth: Elizabeth remembers her time with Jason and decides it’s time to take some action. LIASON


SUMMARY: Jason & Elizabeth: Elizabeth remembers her time with Jason and decides it's time to take some action.   
  
BACKGROUND INFO: Everything is basically the same... Elizabeth got her job back at Kelly's and divorced Ric. I wrote this under the nickname "Casey" on Court's site Meant To Be. But sadly Courtney has decided not to update anymore. She got busy with college, and is sick of the crap Guza is shoving down our throats. So, I've decided to post my stories on here. I'm actually going to do a variation of One Year (which she started sorta), but it's going ot be different alot. Just basically, the same plot line. I wrote this quite awhile, and I really liked how it turned out. Some of my others have to be edited and updated. This is a one shot, and I really like how it turned out. I hope you do also. NO FLAMES, but Reviews are treasured. (sad, huh?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jason or Elizabeth. I own nothing from General Hospital. The stuff in stars *** is transcripts***. Thank you to everyone at the Canvas for making them avaliable to me. :)  
  
Elizabeth stood in front of her window staring at Morgan/Corinthos WareHouse. Just then something Red Caught her eye. She backed up so she could see it better. It was the piece of red glass Jason had brought her from Italy.   
  
***Elizabeth: Would you not thank me again? As a matter of fact, it's been so dreadful -- I brought you a present. It's fudge. My version of Tammy's recipe. Happy Valentine's Day.   
  
Jason: Thank you. You know, I don't have anything for you.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh, no, it's --   
  
Jason: no, no, no, wait a minute.   
  
Elizabeth: Don't worry about it.   
  
Jason: Wait a minute. I do.   
  
Elizabeth: Jason, you don't -- you don't have to give me anything.   
  
Jason: No, when I went to Italy, ok, I saw these glass blowers, and they made all kinds of stuff. Some of it was pretty junky -- lots of gold and paint all over it. But the color of the glass was so intense, I brought back a piece to remind me. Look, it's -- it's kind of like a stained-glass window at a church.   
  
Elizabeth: What an incredible red.   
  
Jason: Happy Valentine's Day.   
  
Elizabeth: Jason, you keep this. It's important to you.   
  
Jason: It's not a ruby. It's a hunk of glass. Take it.   
  
Elizabeth: Thank you. It's beautiful.   
  
Jason: Yeah. There, you kind of -- you really need to take it outside to see the -- to see the light coming through. And I'd go with you if I could.   
  
Elizabeth: It's perfect here. ***   
  
Elizabeth reached for the glass. She ran her fingers over it repeatedly, "Ouch! Oh damn it!" She quickly put the glass back it's place and went to retrieve the first aid kit. She wiped the blood away and placed a band aid over the small cut.   
  
***Jason: Do you need any help?   
  
Elizabeth: Oh, thanks, but I think the idea is to do it myself. Ah!   
  
Jason: What happened?   
  
Elizabeth: Ouch. Oh, I just got a splinter.   
  
Jason: Let me see.   
  
Jason: I'll get that for you.   
  
Elizabeth: Thanks. Ow. It's in so deep.   
  
Jason: You going to be able to get it?   
  
Elizabeth: I don't know. Think I need this needle.   
  
Jason: There.   
  
Elizabeth: Thank you. Ahem. Ok, I need you to do it.   
  
Jason: Ok. You need my help.   
  
Elizabeth: Please.   
  
Jason: All right. Let's see here. Ok.   
  
Jason: I want you to yell.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh, ow.   
  
Jason: I want you to yell if it hurts. Whoa, hold on. Hold on.   
  
Elizabeth: Ok, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!   
  
Jason: Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. Sit tight, I almost got it.   
  
Jason: Almost got it.   
  
Elizabeth: Ok, ok, ok.   
  
Jason: There it is.   
  
Elizabeth: Ah.   
  
Jason: Done.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh.   
  
Jason: All right.   
  
Elizabeth: Thank you.   
  
Jason: Now, I want you to hold this cotton ball right on there.***   
  
'Stop it, Elizabeth! He's with Courtney, and you just left Ric!' She thought to herself. Liz grabs her coat and walks out, locking the door behind her. She enters Jakes and looks at the pool table. She sits at the bar staring at the same pool table Jason taught her at.   
  
***Jason: What's so funny about that? Why don't you come over here and take a few shots. It might help you.   
  
Elizabeth: All right. Ok. Show me what to do.   
  
Jason: Pick up your stick.   
  
Elizabeth: Ok.   
  
Jason: Mm-hmm. Now line up the shot.   
  
Elizabeth: Ok, you already lost me   
  
Jason: All right. Line this up for you here.   
  
Elizabeth: Ok.   
  
Jason: Ok? Put your hand down like this.   
  
Elizabeth: Ok.   
  
Jason: Ok?   
  
Elizabeth: All right, am I doing this right?   
  
Jason: Yeah. Uh-huh. All right?   
  
Elizabeth: Mm-hmm. Ok, now, where do you want it to go?   
  
Jason: Right there, right in the corner.   
  
Elizabeth: Are you sure?   
  
Jason: Yes. Trust your reflexes.   
  
Elizabeth: All right. Ready?   
  
Jason: Go ahead.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh! It worked.   
  
Jason: See?   
  
Elizabeth: I did it. Ok, I want to do it again.   
  
Jason: Ok. All right.   
  
Elizabeth: Ok, ready?   
  
Jason: Yeah. Line up the shot again. Ready?   
  
Elizabeth: Look at that.   
  
Jason: Can't believe you made two of them.***   
  
'I have to go where I won't be flooded by memories!' Her thoughts were loud in her head. She had to escape Jason Morgan. Elizabeth walks down the street and passes an Art Store. Inside a Man that looked a little like Jason is helping a Brunette that looks a bit like Elizabeth stretch canvas. Elizabeth touches the glass.   
  
***Elizabeth: What is going on?   
  
Jason: Well, I'm just trying to keep you from getting another splinter.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh, thank you.   
  
Jason: Here, check them out.   
  
Elizabeth: You know, stretching canvas isn't as easy as it looks.   
  
Jason: Well, how'd I do?   
  
Elizabeth: Well, it's the thought that counts   
  
Elizabeth: These are perfect, Jason. How did you learn how to do this?   
  
Jason: I don't see what's so hard about using a staple gun.   
  
Elizabeth: Well, yeah, but the frames can shift, the canvas can get pulled out of line or buckle.   
  
Jason: Here you go. Let me finish the last one.   
  
Elizabeth: No, you know what? It's ok.   
  
Jason: No, I...   
  
Elizabeth: I can do this one.   
  
Jason: Splinters, remember?***   
  
She can't be in her studio, she can't have a drink at Jake's, and She can't even walk by an art store without a memory popping into her head. Elizabeth looked at her watch. She had to go to work. Thankfully Bobbie Understood the fact the she quit for Ric, but after Ric turned out to be a slavic sociopath the only place that felt like home was Kelly's. Bobbie gave her back her job within seconds and welcomed her back with open arms. Elizabeth raced into the diner and pulled on her apron. She saw Bobbie behind the counter.   
  
"Hey, Bobbie! Am I late?" Bobbie looked up and shook her head.   
  
"No, but Courtney and Summer are! Penny has they day off, She's been working almost everyday since you left! I couldn't call her in. I called you Studio, but you weren't home so I took over. Where were you anyway?" Elizabeth finished tying her apron and moved next to Bobbie behind the counter.   
  
"I was walking around. Nothing Special," Bobbie nodded and took a cup of coffee over to table 3. Elizabeth grabbed her note pad and was going to set out when she noticed no one other then Dara Jensen were in there, and Bobbie had just gotten Dara her coffee and was on her way over with her slice of pie. Elizabeth went back around the counter and went outside at a table. She looked at the door and laughed.   
  
***Elizabeth: Hey. You made it just under the wire. Can I get you something?   
  
Jason: Coffee --   
  
Elizabeth: Ok.   
  
Jason: I guess. Black.   
  
Elizabeth: I think I know how you take your coffee by now.   
  
Jason: Yeah, you do.   
  
Elizabeth: Though, I don't understand how you can drink it on such a hot day.   
  
Jason: What's one thing have to do with the other?   
  
Elizabeth: Never mind. You know, maybe I'll grab a drink and join you, if you're not in a hurry, I mean.   
  
Jason: I don't -- I don't think that's such a good idea.   
  
Elizabeth: I don't think anybody's going to pull out a gun and shoot us right here. [Elizabeth's tries the door] Oh, shoot, it's locked.   
  
Jason: I'll get it.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh -- no, no -- that's ok, I'll do it.   
  
Jason: You're --   
  
Elizabeth: Yes. Can I have a credit card, please?   
  
Jason: You're going to -- you're going to pick a lock with a credit card?   
  
Elizabeth: I watch "Alias." Ok.   
  
Jason: Uh -- I'd -- I'd take it a little easier --   
  
Elizabeth: It's ok.   
  
Jason: With that. It's just that --   
  
Elizabeth: I've almost got it. [Jason's credit card breaks] Oh.   
  
Jason: Oh.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh.   
  
Jason: That worked.   
  
Elizabeth: I -- whoops. I'm sorry I did -- oh, I'm so sorry. Here. Don't make fun of me, ok?   
  
Jason: Ok.   
  
Elizabeth: God, not that I don't deserve it. Jeez -- can I just have your cell phone so I can call the locksmith, like I should have done in the first place?   
  
Jason: You know what? You're in luck, because I have experience with this kind of thing. Yeah. Give me this.   
  
Elizabeth: Sure. Well, by all means.   
  
[Jason wraps his hand in a towel and breaks the window, opening the door]   
  
Jason: There you go.   
  
Elizabeth: So technical.   
  
Elizabeth: Well, I really am impressed. I mean, where did you learn such skills? Saturday morning cartoons?   
  
Jason: A solution doesn't have to be complicated to work.   
  
Elizabeth: Jason, you hurt yourself.   
  
Jason: No, come on, it's nothing, really.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh. Oh, aren't you macho? I'm going to bandage it.   
  
Jason: No, no, no -- I don't need a band-aid.   
  
Elizabeth: Don't argue with me.   
  
Jason: Would it do any good?   
  
Elizabeth: Exactly.***   
  
Elizabeth tapped on the window to get Bobbie's attention. Bobbie scurried outside.   
  
"Bobbie can I talk to you?" Bobbie looked at Liz skeptically.   
  
"Not if your quitting!" Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.   
  
"The real reason I wasn't home when you called was because I was trying to escape."   
  
"Liz, escape what?" Elizabeth looked at her. Bobbie had been so good to her, even after Lucky and Liz broke up.   
  
"Jason, and my memories of him. I can't be in my studio, I can't go into Jake's, I can't even walk past an art store or work without remembering him. Our Valentine's Day together, Him teaching me how to play pool, him getting a splinter out of my finger and then stretching canvas for me, and when we got locked out and I tried to pick the lock with a credit card, like on Alias. I ended up breaking the card and he ended up breaking that window," Elizabeth pointed to the said window and smiled a weak smile. She felt Bobbie push something small and plastic against her hand, she looked down to see a non registered American Express Card.   
  
"Try again... Just not on any of my doors," Elizabeth hugged her tight and took the credit card just in case. When she got to Jason's door, she explained to Johnny that she was going to break in. He smiled and nodded assuring her Jason was not home and neither were Sonny, Carly, Michael, or Leticia. He told her to have fun and wished her luck. Elizabeth ran her fingers over the 2.   
  
***[Jason arrives and notices Elizabeth's suitcase sitting by the door]   
  
Elizabeth: Let me save you the trouble of stonewalling. I already know Sonny's alive, Jax has been shot, and Brenda's back. Does that cover all the real reasons you've been gone at night while I sat here wondering whether you were dead or alive?   
  
Jason: It was just supposed to be a couple of days.   
  
Elizabeth: Do you think any of this is acceptable?   
  
Jason: I don't know what you mean.   
  
Elizabeth: Staging big, elaborate hoaxes, setting people up to grieve for no reason or worrying themselves sick for nothing? What goes through your head? You know what? Don't answer. I already know the answer, ok? And I've heard it plenty. You were just doing what you had to do. Didn't matter if anyone else was devastated. God, I could only imagine what poor Carly must have been going through.   
  
Jason: No, Carly knew that Sonny was alive. That's what Sonny wanted.   
  
Elizabeth: Great. Do you have any idea how foolish I feel right now? Do you even care that you've trampled my trust or that you've ruined any chance we ever had of being together? Or is that a small price to pay knowing you did your job the way Sonny wanted?   
  
Jason: I tried to warn you. I told you that there would be things that I can't tell you. Come on, I didn't like that I was hurting you and I was keeping secrets from you, but lives were at stake, and that's just part of my job.   
  
Elizabeth: Where does the truth fit in? Or the trust? I turned myself inside out to prove that I deserved both from you. And not only did you go and throw it in my face, you do something that makes it impossible for me to trust you.   
  
Jason: Look, you -- you have a right to be mad, but just try to understand this has nothing to do with you.   
  
Elizabeth: Uh-uh, no. Sorry. I'm here and I'm in it and I count. You know what the ironic thing is? Is that you actually did tell me the truth. I just didn't want to hear it. When you kept pushing me away and you warned me about who you really are, I should have listened instead of making you up in my head. But you are Sonny's ... Sonny's enforcer, first... last... and always. I hope it's enough.   
  
[Liz walks out]***   
  
Elizabeth shook the memory away and tried to pick the lock. It didn't work.   
  
"Johnny? Don't you have a key for this place?" He nodded and quickly obliged.   
  
"Remember to lock it after you go in so Jason doesn't know," Liz nodded and entered. She quickly locked it and made her way to the couch, tossing the credit card on the desk on her way. She didn't sit, just remembered.   
  
***[Jason comes stumbling in]   
  
Elizabeth: Jason. Oh, my -- Zander, look for a first-aid kit. Try the bathrooms. What happened?   
  
Jason: Nothing. I'm fine.   
  
[On the couch, Elizabeth is cleaning out Jason's injuries]   
  
Elizabeth: Tell me what happened to your head.   
  
Jason: Look, it doesn't matter. It's ok. Ow --   
  
Elizabeth: It -- just be still, ok? That's what you say every time. That's what you said when I found you shot, lying in the snow. I'm starting to think you have an aversion to my nursing technique.   
  
Jason: Zander!   
  
Zander: Right here. Here. Here's the first-aid kit.***   
  
Elizabeth walked onto the balcony and saw Jason pull up on his bike. She aimlessly walked into the kitchen. She heard Jason unlocking the door. He stepped in and groaned. She walked out and stood in front of him. By then he had picked up the credit card and was staring at it confused. He looked up and saw her standing there.   
  
"How did you get in here?" She didn't move, and neither did he.   
  
"Alias," Jason knew she was talking about the time they got locked out of Kelly's.   
  
"You did it right this time. What do you want?"   
  
"I want... I want you, I want us. I want you to take me out on dates... Not Courtney. I want to be the one to lay in bed at night wondering if your coming home, or if your hurt and bleeding. I want to be the one who gets mad when you lie or hide something from me. I want to be the one you chase after I walk out. I want to be the one who takes care of your when your hurt, and be the one you come to when Sonny says something wrong, or work sucked. Or if you had a run in with Taggert or The Quartermaines. I want to be the one to visit you when Taggert arrests you on some stupid charges. I want all that," She stepped closer, but Jason didn't move. She stared at him, her eyes full of tears waiting to fall and when he didn't answer she let a few roll over her cheeks.   
  
"I want that also," She looked up at him when he spoke. He brushed the tears away and pulled her into his arms.   
  
"I'm yours, and you'll have us. I'll take you on Dates, you'll be the one to wonder if I'm going to walk through that door, or if I am hurt and bleeding. You can be the one who gets mad when I screw up. And if you ever walk out that door, I will be right on your heels. You will be the only one to take care of me when I'm hurt, and the only one I confide in. You will be the only person I want to see when I get arrested. We'll have all that. Just don't cry, okay?" Elizabeth nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Actions Speak Louder than Memories." Elizabeth looked up smiling at him.  
  
"Obviously." Jason smiled, confused by her comment, and kissed her lightly. 


End file.
